Divorce Me Already
by babi-gurl-chels
Summary: All Ginevra Malfoy wants now is Out...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Nobody kill me for starting another story while others remain unfinished still, I swear I will update my others soon!

**Ginny**

Oh God, _no_.

This couldn't be happening. _Please_ let this not be happening.

Ginevra Malfoy stared down in shock at the little piece of plastic that had just changed her life. _Positive._

The little pink happy face that appeared on the pregnancy test seemed so ironic at this moment when everything in her life came crashing down on her. She stared in disbelief at the test for one more long moment, trying to wishing it away with her mind alone, before finally chucking it in the waste bin.

Ginny washed her shaking hands in her marble sink as she stared at the woman in the mirror. A beautiful woman of twenty-five stared back, her face as expressionless as she felt. A face as beautiful and empty as stone. A scoff escaped Ginny's lips, and knowing she probably picked it up from her _beloved_ husband, it just irritated her that much more. Running her hands through her red locks in frustration; Ginny finally gathered her stray thoughts and pushed them to the side. She had a busy day ahead of her; she couldn't afford to worry about this now. Later.

The Malfoy's have a press conference in less then two hours, one requiring her presence, so Ginevra took a deep breath before starting her day as usual. She chose a classy but flattering black outfit, a few makeup charms and put her hair up in an elegant twist, completely looking the part of a Malfoy wife. After entering her own personal bathroom for her perfume, Ginevra threw one last accusatory glace at the waste bin, which was still the happy residence of The Test (as she was beginning to think of the damned thing) before once again taking a deep breath, pulling herself together, and exiting her rooms. Later.

"Ginevra, dear!"

Smiling genuinely at her mother-in-law as she made her way down the grand staircase towards the entrance of the Manor, Ginny observed that Draco still wasn't present. "Narcissa, how are you this morning?"

"Fine, thank you." The two women exchanged a warm hug.

"Where's Draco?"

"He said he'd meet us there just before the conference because he had other things to do..." It was a lie. On Draco's part, of course. Ginny had seen enough of them in the past seven years to spot one easily enough. Apparently Narcissa could too. Her mother-in-law actually looked wary, though Ginny was unsure if her concern was due to her son was pretending to have things to do early just to avoid being with his wife, or because the only communication Draco and Ginny had with each other seemed to be passed through Narcissa now a days. It didn't really matter, Ginny reflected, because both were true. Instead of soothing Narcissa's concerns, Ginny simply nodded.

"Then let's not be late."

OoOoOoO

The conference was a success, as usual. Draco had finally appeared just minutes before they were due to begin, looking devastatingly gorgeous, with his publicist and his personal secretary, Daphne Greengrass, in tow. He gave his mother a quick kiss on her cheek, before turning and conferring with his publicist, with barely a glance in her direction. When it was time, they stepped out onto the raised platform together, smiling and pretending to be the perfect happy couple. He had given a speech concerning the new expansion of his business, answered questions, and she had played the part of the supportive and proud wife well. As soon as the meeting was over and the cameras were gone, the smiles disappeared and Draco promptly left her side, explaining as he walked away he would be home late and to not bother waiting up.

OoOoOoO

As unbelievable as it may seem to her now, they had married for love.

They met (for the first time as allies) at a celebration hosted by the Ministry after the defeat of Voldemort and his followers, just one year after her graduation from Hogwarts. She was a member of the Order and he was one of their bravest soldiers in the Final Stand. That night he had been handsome, and charming, and she had been head-over-heels for him ever since. Their courtship had been a short one, and only a few months later, she had the Malfoy engagement ring on her finger soon to be followed by a perfect, fairy-tale wedding.

The first two years of marriage were bliss. Their honeymoon lasted a month and even when they came back to England they had been nearly inseparable, with frequent romantic dinners and get-away weekends. Witch Weekly, which had said when they had first began dating that the relationship couldn't work, became obsessed with news of the happy "Cinderella Story" couple.

But it turns out Witch Weekly's first prediction had been correct. Ginny couldn't remember a defining turning point at that point in their marriage, but change it did. Maybe it had been when Draco was forced to start spending all his time at work due to his company expanding and growing so rapidly, or maybe when Mrs. Daphne Goyle was widowed because of a horrific accident and became Draco's new stunningly gorgeous secretary , or maybe the relationship was just getting old, but whatever it was it changed, and not for the better.

As the years passed by, things only became worse. Draco became distant, always away on business trips or working late hours, while Ginny, hurting from neglect, lashed out at him when he _was_ there, making him move even farther away from her. It was a downward spiral that Ginny found just powerless to stop, so eventually she stopped trying to meet him halfway. Narcissa had tried to convince them to try marriage counseling somewhere along the way, but that idea had been promptly shot down by Draco's publicist, saying that if news of the "happy couple" attending marriage counseling got leaked to the press, it would be bad publicity for business and the family. So their marriage continued to suffer.

Every part of her "Cinderella Story" had disintegrated, well, every part but one… They had always been mind-blowing in the bedroom together. In the happier years, they would spend all day around the Manor (after dismissing the help for the day of course) trying to find new surfaces and new ways to make love, laughing and joking the whole time. But even that was fading away now. He had taken to leaving for work earlier then before and coming home after she had already retired for the night, and her pride wouldn't allow her to wait up for him. It seemed too much like begging.

But tonight she had broken her rule and she was waiting. But not for mind-blowing sex. She heard his footsteps walk right past her room as she had many times before and he headed into his study. Perfect. Collecting her thoughts, Ginny quietly exited her bedroom and walked confidently down the hall.

After three quick taps on the wooden door of his study she opened the door and let herself in. Draco was bent over his large wooden desk, looking at some paper or another, and drinking a scotch. He looked up at her, looking neither surprised nor expectant. "Did you need something, Ginevra?" She would have to be deaf to miss the subtle irritation in his bored tone, and it only spurred her anger on.

"_Yes_." Her jaw was tensing, despite her attempts to remain indifferent. "We need to talk."

He looked at her for one long moment with his intense eyes, probably hoping she'd back down, but Ginny met his gaze head on. When he realized she wasn't going to sulk away, returned his attention to the paper he had been previously studying. "Can we not do this now?" His voice was as cold and sharp as ice and she inwardly flinched.

"Do _what_ now? You don't even know why I'm here, Draco." She couldn't resist adding some extra venom when she spat out his name, but he didn't even flinch. He just regarded her as one would a misbehaving child.

"There are only two reasons why you're here: to fight or to shag. I don't have the energy for either right now, so you might as well leave." She tried to not her hurt show. He had just summed up their entire pathetic relationship in two angry sentences.

"Maybe if you stopped sleeping with your secretary every day, you would somehow muster the energy at the end of the day to talk with your wife once in a while." He scowled, she glared. This was not why she came here tonight, and if she didn't get herself back on track, they would both end up screaming and shouting, before one of them finally retreats, leaving them both to seethe in solitude. And that wasn't what she wanted.

"_You know I'm not_-!"

"I didn't come here to fight." She cut him off, before adding, "not about this anyways." He seemed surprised, because this was one of their frequent arguments, but he quickly cleared his face of even that.

"Alright." He leaned back in his leather chair, his silver eyes glaring and forbidden, just daring her to find something else to say. "_What?_"

She tried to even out her breathing, rearranging her expression to match the bored indifference his held, the only exception being his eyes. It was hard, but seven years gave her plenty of time to practice the Malfoy façade. Slowly, silently, she began walking towards his desk. Each inch seemed like a mile but every step she took was filled with purpose, with her eyes locked with his the entire time. When she stood directly in front of him, she placed another paper over the one he had been reading minutes before on his desk.

"_Divorce me."_

A/N: So what do you think? Should I keep going? I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I like it already. The next chapter will probably have another character introduced, and Draco's response to Ginny's, err… request!I'd love some feedback or suggestions from the readers!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Read. _Enjoy._ Review!

**Ginny**

Ginny could remember the night she had gotten pregnant perfectly. It was easy because they hadn't slept together for three months prior to that night, and hadn't slept together since.

It was six weeks ago today that she had moved out of his bedroom for good. They had had another big blowout fight the night before, Ginny couldn't even remember what it was about now, but after seven years, it had finally been enough. As soon as he had left to work, Ginny gathered all of her belongings and moved them to a spare room just down the hall, and then she waited. She told herself it was her way of trying to get a response out of him and to make him see what he was doing to her so they could finally change it, but somewhere deep down she must have known he was too proud to be blackmailed into loving her, or even just apologizing.

She knew the moment he discovered what she had done. Her room was close enough for her to hear him call for a house elf, probably to inquire about his missing wife and her possessions. She was close enough to hear his exclamation of either anger, frustration, or both. And close enough to hear him stomping down the hall towards her new _personal_ room.

He had come in and slammed _her_ door, and then began the biggest fight they'd ever had in the entirety of their marriage. Gone was the cold mask of indifference, instead they hurled accusations, everyday frustrations, and the others shortcomings in each others faces. Anything and everything they had, they used. They ranted, screamed, cried, and yelled. He kicked a chair at the wall and broke it, she threw an antique brush at him and it snapped in half. In truth, Ginny was pretty sure that at that point, they had both gone a little insane. And somehow, after what seemed like hours of yelling themselves hoarse, they had wound up in _her_ new bed, angry and passionate, and had, without a doubt, the absolute best sex known to man-kind. It was hard and rough and powerful and so God-_damned_ unstoppable that Ginny had actually collapsed around round seven.

And the next morning, she had woken up alone.

It wasn't that Ginny didn't _want _her baby, because she did. After she had married Draco, she imagined her children with pale-blonde hair and shining blue eyes, like their father, but after her marriage started to fall apart, Ginny had given up on her dream of motherhood. Who would want to bring a child up in this kind of family? Who would force them to live in such a dreary situation? Maybe Ginny was willing to take this icy demeanor from her husband for the rest of her life, because this was her choice, but there was no way in hell she was going to subject _her baby_ to this too. But now she _is_ pregnant, and that's why she needs to divorce Draco: to make a happier life, if not for her, then for her baby.

OoOoOoO

Ginevra walked calmly into the little French café for lunch only to see her two best friends were already there and waiting. The two women sitting there were so different it never ceased to amaze her how well they all got along.

"Morning, Ginny." Luna Zabini greeted her in her usual cheerful way. Luna seemed to always have energy, and was optimistic about almost everything. Ginny and Pansy secretly came to the conclusion that Luna always has an extra backup of happiness hidden somewhere. It was a semi-scary thought.

"Good morning, Luna." Sitting down in the empty seat she looked at her other companion with a smile and a nod. "_Weasley._"

"_Malfoy_." Pansy grinned. They laughed. Pansy has a more sarcastic outlook on life, and was more then willing to share her opinion with anyone on her usually-not optimistic view on life. Oh, she was happy, she loved her husband and was born an heiress to a large fortune, but she was still a Slytherin, and therefore not known for caring too much about hurting others feelings with their bluntness. But she was a good friend, clever, and loyal.

If someone had told Ginny ten years ago that Pansy would be considered one of her best friends (or hell, even a _friend!_) and would eventually marry Ronald Weasley, Ginny would have laughed in their face. Just like she would have if told that Blaise Zabini would be proposing to Looney Lovegood in just two years. Her two best friends, Luna Zabini and Pansy Weasley, had met their own future matches at the Malfoy-Weasely wedding, where sparks flew…literally. Their waiter came to take their drink orders and as soon as she left, Pansy jumped right in. "So, Gin, what's up? It's not everyday you decide to call and ask me to Floo in from London to meet you for lunch…"

"I have an announcement. Well_ two,_ really." Ginny kept her emotions in check, because as much as she trusted her friends, she didn't want to begin crying in the middle of this café. The press would have a field day…

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

And the jaws dropped.

"…!"

Ginny felt almost smug at their astonishment, before it was quickly replaced by disappointment as she really began to think about why they were shocked. Of course they knew about her relationship _(…or lack there of)_ with her husband.

"But Gin," Luna began, cautiously, "is having a baby really good idea right now? I mean, considering… everything?" See, her marriage was something that even the most-optimistic person she knew couldn't be optimistic about. How sad.

"No. But that's does lead me to my _second_ announcement." Ginny knew her friends supported her, but how would they feel about her pending divorce? Pansy has always been friends with Draco, and Luna's husband is Draco's best friend…

"_What?_" Pansy demanded, deciding she'd been waiting long enough and hating to be left out of the loop. Ginny braced herself and…

"I'm divorcing Draco."

…their reactions got them kicked out of the café by the owner.

OoOoOoO

Ginny trudged up the stairs in the East Wing to her room. This was the problem with living in a mansion; it took so long to get _anywhere._

It had been a tiresome afternoon. They'd gotten kicked out of the café at lunch (mainly because Pansy had screamed '_What!?_' at the top of her lungs, startling the waiter standing behind her- who then proceeded to pour the burning coffee he'd been holding on another customer- while simultaneously Luna stood to her legs so fast that her chair skidded back into the man behind her, making him knock over his own table. In other words, chaos.) and then her friends decided the conversation wasn't over. Oh no, after the red-faced owner _asked_them to leave, they dragged her to the Zabini Mansion (Blaise is away on business for another four days so no chance of an interruption) and began to cross-examine her. The questions went on for hours:

'How did she ask him for a divorce?'

'Was there someone else?'

'Had she seen a doctor yet?'

'Did Draco know about the baby?'

'Would she tell him about the baby?'

That one hadn't crossed her mind yet. Would she tell her husband about the baby? Ginny glanced down the hall, noticing that there was no light coming out from underneath Draco's bedroom door or study. He must not be home. Ginny briefly wondered where he was, before angrily pushing the errant thought away. It's not like she cared… right? He had a right to know about the baby of course, but it would only complicate things. He would never agree to a divorce if he knew she was carrying his child, but that was the reason she wanted one. She would worry about it later.

She draped her coat over the back of her couch and dropped onto her bed fully dressed, sighing deeply. Ginny felt something crinkling beneath her and was surprised to find someone had placed a paper on her bed while she was gone. Upon closer examination, Ginny realized it was the divorce paper she had given Draco the night before…

And on the front in bold, red letters it said one word:

**No.**

That_ bastard._

A/N: Hmm. Draco doesn't want a divorce, anyone want to guess why? Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and just so you know: I deeply appreciate reviews. I know where I want this story to go, I'm just not sure how to get there, so be patient with me and I'll do my best to make this good for you! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Ginny**

Why?!

Why would he say no? It just didn't make any sense. They were both making each other miserable in this marriage, so it's like she'd be doing them both a favor. Then he could shag his secretary openly and not have to worry about a nagging wife, while she could move on and raise her baby instead of being left tot rot in this God-forsaken mansion and--

"What the hellisthis?"

Ginny sat perched on her husbands' bed in the room she hadn't entered in six weeks, waiting for him to return. And as soon as he did –looking tired and stressed and still undeniably gorgeous, the arse –she practically threw the divorce papers, now marked with a big 'No' on the front, at him. He was surprised, but still managed to catch it without any problem and his surprise was replaced with fury. He threw it back, glaring.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Huh! I thought it was pretty idiot-proof!" She fumed.

"Funny, so did I." Well that got thrown right back in her face… She felt her Weasley temper spike, or maybe it was the pregnancy hormones kicking in, but either way she was riled up.

"Just sign the damn papers! You don't want to be in this marriage anymore then I do."

"No, I don't think I will. But thanks for the offer." His tone was just like that of a little smug child. It made her _really_ want to throw something at him, like a pen, or a desk. Too bad she was pregnant or she might just attempt it…

"Why not?! Because it would disgrace your _noble _Malfoy line?" She sneered at him in disdain, but he just smirked back.

"Well, that wasn't my original reason, but thanks for a back-up, Gin."

"I don't really need your consent you know!"

He laughed. He actually laughed. "Suuure, Gin. Are you going to take me to court over this?!"

"Maybe I _will!_"

"And where will you get the money, Mrs. Malfoy?" He sneered purposely emphasising the 'Mrs.', obviously enjoying this. It was true, they may have a joint account, but it wouldn't work to fund their divorce with it since they didn't agree to it.

She let out a strangled sound of fury, before clenching her fists, closing her eyes, and counting backwards from ten (twice) trying to calm herself down. Yelling wasn't helping her case.

"Draco, it makes prefect sense. You don't love me anymore and I'm not happy here. If you agree, we can both go our own separate ways. You can marry Daphne, and have your publicist deal with the press and never have to worry about me nagging you again!"

"Still a 'no'" He managed a bored tone as though he was dismissing her.

"_Why not!?_ Draco, I'm not asking for your money, or your house, or anything really. So why does it matter to _you!_?"

His whole body tensed at her words. "You can't be seriously asking me why it would mater to me if my wife wants to divorce...!"

"I AM!"

Draco took five quick strides towards her before she really realized he was moving. Reaching her within seconds, he grabbed her forearms and brought his angry lips to hers. Gods her body remembered his well, and responded like they both knew she would. Both sets of hands were grabbing, clutching, scratching and searching as they tumbled backwards on his bed. Ginny heard a strangled sound (so unlike the one she'd released just minutes before) escape her lips at the feel of his delicious weight pinning her to the soft bed. She was halfway through removing his shirt when she realized exactly how far this was going to go.

"Merlin, Draco. _No_." As she pushed him away, she caught the flash of surprise in his eyes. His hair was all mussed up from her fingers and his half open shirt hinted at his wonderfully toned chest and it took everything she had to not pounce on him, so instead she jumped off the bed.

"Don't think that you can just_ fuck _me and it'll make everythingall better!_"_ She spat the words with so much hatred she surprised even herself, because a lot of the hatred right now was self-directed. "Just think it over and sign the bloody thing." And she left, cursing herself, and him, and anything that got in her way.

OoOoOoO

It had always been this way between them. Always.

He was her own personal drug; intoxication, appealing, irresistible, and not good for her. The moment his lips touched her, all coherent thought left. All that mattered was the feel of his firm body pressed up against her, the way his lips teased and caressed hers, and his large, strong hands re-discovering her body. Even now, as she stood here with anger seeping out of her pores, thoughts of him made her blood pound and heart race.

But she had stopped him. Ginny didn't think she'd _ever_ done that before. She felt almost proud of herself.

But he wasn't going to agree to sign the papers, and her gloating feeling faded. How could she convince him she was serious about this? After all, right now he thought all he had to do was shag her every once in a while to pacify her and it would all blow away. And he had been right but no more. That was before, but now things had to change.

He just had to see she was serious. But Merlin, how the hell was she supposed to resist her husband until he finally agreed?

Ginny made up her mind in a split-second: she was leaving. She quickly packed a suitcase of only the necessaries and Flooed to the Burrow. Let's see if he takes her seriously now.

OoOoOoO

**Molly**

Molly Weasley was not pleased to see her daughter for probably the first time in her life. Of course she absolutely loved all of her children and welcomed them home without a second thought, not even minding if they showed up at two in the morning, (which Ginny did…) but not under these conditions. She had known something was wrong when her daughter showed up hauling a suitcase, but after hearing her story Molly was one inch away from dragging her daughter back to her husband.

"Ginny, dear, I didn't raise you to run away from your problems –much less your marriage. Now it's perfectly normal for every couple to disagree and fight every once in a while but -."

"It's been like this for five years, mum. _Five._ Years!" Molly pursed her lips, clearly seeing that her daughter was exhausted but pressed on anyways.

"And you two have tried everything to work things out?" She could hear the skepticism in her own voice.

"He doesn't want to 'work things out!'"

"How do you know? He did refuse to the divorce after all…"

"Only because he's stubborn and possessive, not because he has any actual _feelings_ for me anymore!"

Molly understood her daughter was upset, despite their happy front they presented to everyone, she had sensed that the Malfoys had been having some troubles with their relationship for a little while, but divorce seemed so extreme. Molly had seen with her own eyes the way Draco looked at her daughter with a familiar sparkle in his eye, the way he always looked for her first in a crowded room, the way he held her closer then necessary when they danced at a wedding or event. It was love, and even if they were having some problems, that feeling doesn't just disappear because times got rough.

"So why now? Why did you decide to ask for a divorce now?" Ginny bit her lip and Molly recognized it as her nervous habit.

"Because, mummy, I'm pregnant." Oh goodness! Oh joy!

"Oh Ginny!" Molly began to tear up, rushing over to hug her little girl, crying and laughing. "My baby is going to have a baby!"

"Mum, are you _crying?_ You already have nine grandchildren, this shouldn't be a surprise!" Molly ignored her, and continued to coddle her baby.

After several minutes, Molly came back to herself and adopted a stern face. "Ginny, you can't divorce your husband if you're carrying his child."

Ginny's eyes flashed in anger. "Yes I can. I can if I'm doing it for the good of my baby! I'm not going to let him make us both miserable. I don't care if I suffer, but I won't let him hurt _my baby _like he has me! My baby- my-!" Molly saw the tears ready to flow.

"Calm down Ginny. Sweetie, don't stress your self out." Molly went into 'mother mode'

Ginny was able to reign herself in after a minute. "Sorry, I'm… not really sure where that came from."

"You're under a lot of pressure right now. And divorcing your husband won't help with that, Gin." Molly added sternly. "You need to really think about this now. Not make some rash and irresponsible decision you'll regret so I want you to march yourself back to your husband once you've calmed down and work this--!" Molly was in full lecture mode now and Ginny's tears were gone.

"If you're not going to support me with my decisions, mum, then I'll get out of your way."

"It's three in the morning Ginny. I'm not kicking you out of our house!"

"No worries, I'll do it for you." And her only daughter walked out of the Burrow, upset, alone, and pregnant. Maybe Arthur is right, she does push too much…

OoOoOoO

**Ginny**

Pansy and Ron answered the door, disoriented and rumpled from sleep.

"Gin?" Ron asked, befuddled as he scratched his head.

"Yeah… Can I stay here for now?" She saw Ron's eyes widen, and remembered he had no idea about her problems with Draco but she tried to ignore him, not wanting to explain her situation for the umpteenth time at this particular moment. Ginny was just seconds away for bursting into tears and just wanted to sleep. Luckily Pansy understood and opened the door wider for her.

"Of course. Come on in, I'll help you set up in the guest room."

A/N: Ta da! So Mrs. Weasley is against the divorce. Five bucks says she starts sticking her nose in places she probably shouldn't! (Probably not a good idea to bet against the writer…) Next chapter I think we'll hear a little from Daphne! You all excited? I've already got her part written and I like italot. Can I just say that all the love this story gotten makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside? You keep making me feel yummy and I'll do my best to keep you happy! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Daphne**

Daphne Greengrass, (whose real surname was Goyle, though once her late husband died she asked to be called her maiden name instead) had become the personal secretary for Draco Malfoy just after her husbands accident and the Malfoy's second wedding anniversary, and has been ever there since. She was exactly as beautiful as you think an heiress should be: she had straight, black hair cut at chin level to perfectly accentuate her sky-blue eyes and perfect body.

Daphne _Goyle_ didn't need the money, considering that she inherited an obscene amount from both sides of her family and the gown she wore to the last Ministry's Christmas ball cost more then her entire income she made as a secretary in a year, that's not even including the outfits she wore year round, but money wasn't why she had taken this job. Besides, if Daphne actually needed a job, she could easily become a fashion model and she knew it, so why work as a lowly secretary? Because Draco Malfoy was one hot boss, that's why.

They had dated briefly at Hogwarts, and she had been crazy about him. He was the perfect Slytherin, deadly gorgeous, powerful, rich, and clever. He was everything she'd ever wanted and more. She thought that they were a perfect match, but it hadn't worked out and he'd dumped her before they'd been together for three weeks. She had been devastated. Daphne had never been denied exactly what she wanted before, and she now wanted Draco. It was around then that she decided she would have him, one way or another.

After graduation, Daphne made sure that she retained contact with him somehow, whether it was getting invited over for tea with Narcissa or attending a holiday party he would be at. He fought in the war for the Order, and after a stressful year, he had helped the wizarding world achieve peace again. Oh yes, he would make a fine husband indeed.

She had been there at the ball where he had met Ginevra Weasley and that was when she made her fatal mistake: she had underestimated the little brat. Those two had had no interaction at Hogwarts besides cursing each other and trading insults every now and then, no red flag behavior there. Oh sure, at the ball she had seen how the girl looked at Draco, but every girl looked at him that way, (hell, Daphne's _mother_ looked at Draco that way!) so she hadn't been too concerned. But she'd missed the special treatment Draco had been giving her that night, and if she had seen that she maybe would have been less surprised when news of their engagement got out just a few months later.

Not one to sit around, Daphne married too. Gregory Goyle was rich, from a good family, and a pushover whose brain was as empty as a beggars bowl. So she married him exactly one year after Draco's wedding to the Weaslette. It was probably one of the worst years of her life. She avoided her husband like the plague, using probably every excuse in the book to get away with not touching him, while taking on secret lovers on the side. She was far too clever to be caught by someone as dim-witted as Gregory.

Her husband died from an accident with an exploding potion where he worked at an apothecary. Whoever decided to put him in charge of explosive potions must have hated him too, but what's done is done. Now a single woman, Daphne applied for the secretary position with Draco, and he had surprised her when at first he refused, telling her she could get more rewarding jobs and he needed someone with experience. But she had begged him, saying she wanted to be around people she knew and trusted, and she just wanted something to take her mind off her loss. It had, of course, worked like a charm.

Seeing Draco everyday was wonderful, and sex on the side would have been a plus (_Merlin,_ she was willing to bet he was amazing in the sack!) but she wouldn't be happy until there was his ring on her finger, instead of on the finger of that undeserving little red-haired twit. She'd been watching their marriage slip over the past five years and helping that happen whenever she could. ("I'm sorry, Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy, but this is Daphne, Draco's _personal _assistant. He asked me to tell you he has a… um, late _business _meeting tonight and not to wait up for him.") And now, with their marriage all but on the rocks, Daphne was ready to take what was rightfully hers. His ring. His name. _Him._

After all, Daphne Greengrass _always_ got what she wanted.

OoOoOoO

**Ginny**

Ginny Malfoy jerked awake to the sound of a door slamming shut. After remembering showing up late last night—er, this morning—and Pansy showing her to their convenient spare room, she'd promptly collapsed in exhaustion. It wasn't a mystery why she'd chosen Pansy and Ron's house to hide out at. Ronald was her favorite bother and Pansy was her best friend, after all. Pansy still had a sense of childhood loyalty to Draco, but not enough to throw her out or tell him she was here. Luna and Blaise would have been her next choice, and although she knew that they only wanted what was best for her, she also knew Blaise was Draco's' best mate, and while he could keep a secret, who's to know what he'd do.

She heard muffled voices coming from the living room and got up to investigate, not bothering to straighten her rumpled hair or clothing. As she approached she began to recognize the voice speaking frantically. It kind of sounded like Blaises' voice.

"…Luna and I haven't seen her, she's not at the Burrow, and Draco's nearly out of his mind with worry, Pans. Do you have any idea where she might have-" Ginny stepped into the living room "gone. Ah, _damn it_, Pansy." Pansy Weasley just crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm not going to throw her out just because her husband is a prat." Pansy spoke through her pursed lips. "And don't you dare tell him, _Zabini_. This is none of our business!"

Blaise sighed, running a hand through his shaggy black hair before glancing up at Ginny. "_Ginny._"

"Yes?" She tried for innocence, he scowled. (It wasn't hard to figure out why they're best mates, after all…)

"Draco's worried, and you're here hiding behind your big brother?" Ginny scowled back.

"I'm surprised he even noticed I'm gone! I thought he wouldn't even have the inkling that something was amiss until I didn't show up for our nightly argument! I guess people can surprise you, huh?"

"I don't know what's going on with you two, but it can't be bad enough to justify running away like a coward. Just talk to him."

"No." Ginny felt her eyes welling up with tears and it just further pissed her off. Blaise and she had always gotten along ever since she'd begun dating Draco, not once have he been less then a charming kind gentleman, and now he was here, yelling at her and blaming her, calling her a coward before he even knew what was going on! She didn't have to take this shite from him.

"Ginny, you're just being stubborn and it's not going to do wither of you any good!" He yelled at her as she turned to go back to her borrowed room.

"Go to hell." She threw back over her shoulder, hoping he didn't see the tears running down her cheeks. After a few mintues she heard the door close again, soon followed by a soft knock on her door. "Yeah?"

Pansy walked in, standing awkwardly, before taking a seat next to Ginny on the bed. They sat in silence for a while. "He didn't mean to make you cry." So he _did_ see the tears…

"I know." Ginny whispered.

"And he's only trying to get you to go see Draco because your husband showed up at his flat panicking at six in the morning today worried about you…"

"I know, Pans." Ginny's voice was louder this time.

"And he's trying to defend Draco because those two have been inseparable since childhood…"

"_Pans._" Gin said forcefully, and Pansy stopped mid-sentence. "I _know._"

"Oh."

Silence. Pansy never was one to comfort others, she was a Slytherin after all.

"Is he going to tell him where I am?"

"I don't think so, but we'll find out soon enough." Ginny looked over at her friend confused. "If Draco comes beating down my door, we'll know if Blaise told him or not."

A/N: I know it's kind of short, but I just wanted to get this one up. I had some people tell me they want to know what's going on inside Draco's head… Okay! Next chapter we'll hear from Draco since it's his turn anyways. Please review and let me know what you guys think! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco**

Draco paced back and forth in the master bedroom running his hand through his hair, restless and irritated. It had been three days since his wife had disappeared, and there was still no sign of her, if you don't count the stupid letter she'd owled over the first morning.

_Draco_

_I'm fine. I'll contact you when I'm ready._

_Ginny_

He'd burned the damned thing. He knew they weren't as close as they used to be, but this was ridiculous! Asking for a divorce? _Running away_ from her own house? She was serious about this. Draco sighed.

Finally sitting down at his monogamy desk in his study, he poured himself a glass of fire whiskey. It burned going down his throat but he poured himself another while thinking about the hopelessness of this mess he'd gotten himself into. He couldn't even remember when this rift between Ginny and him had begun. Years ago though… too many years.

When he'd first met her at the ball after the war, he had been immediately taken with her. She was vibrant and beautiful and proud- everything he'd been taught to respect. But she was more then that, too. She was kind-hearted and, despite the war, carefree. He had dated plenty of beautiful women, but he'd never felt this way about any other girl he'd ever been with, and after just a few short months he was sure he would like to spend the rest of his life with her. So he proposed.

The first couple of years were better then he'd ever expected they would be. Perfect. The only arguments they had were about how much longer to stay on vacation and which furniture they should shag on next. They visited the Weasely's Burrow for every holiday, birthday, and anniversary, and every Saturday they went to dinner with his and her best friends. He surprised her with diamonds and roses; she surprised him with the newest brooms and her home-cooked dinner. He was happy, _they _were happy.

When Goyle passed away, he took Daphne, Goyle's widow, on his payroll more as a favor to an old friend then anything. He honestly had no idea why she'd want to work as a secretary when she could easily make more money elsewhere, but it wasn't really his business, so he didn't pry. But Ginny didn't like it.

At first he thought it was old school rivalries that made her dislike Daphne so immediately and he should have known better. But he had bigger problems then worrying about if his secretary and wife played well together. At work, he was trying to organize a merger that would almost double the size of his company, and it involved a lot of long meetings and sucking up. When he'd come home late at night, tired to the bone, Ginny would question him over and over again on why he was late, and what kind of meetings. She'd made very clear in the beginning of their marriage that she didn't want or need to hear about his "boring meetings," that she'd rather be doing something else, so he tried to kiss her. This seemed to offend her, and he couldn't really understand her but, hey! Every couple has their little issues, so he let it go, thinking she would too. But it was apparently too much to ask for.

The first time she'd accused him of sleeping with Daphne, he'd been outraged. He accused her of being ridiculous and jealous, and just because his secretary was a woman didn't mean he was sleeping with her. She'd stormed out of the dining room, and he had to fight with himself not to follow her out yelling.

Sure, Daphne was beautiful, but he'd never even thought looked at her like that. They dated for about two weeks in school, but even then it had only been about reputation and he'd quickly grown tired of her. Angry and hurt, he planned to give her her space to cool down for a couple days before talking this through with her. But he didn't want to fight with her, and a couple days turned into a couple weeks, and when he finally worked up the courage to talk to his wife she was furious and immediately launched into another accusation. He denied it, but she never believed him.

Thus began a destructive pattern. He come home from work exhausted, they'd fight, she'd cry, he'd deny her stories, and she would never trust him. What had he ever done to make her lose so much faith in him? It was insulting. He didn't go around accusing her of sleeping with the mailman when he was away! What gave her the right to question his fidelity? Eventually he grew tired and frustrated with her and her lack of trust, so he stopped trying to prove his innocence. She wouldn't believe him anyways. He stayed at work later to avoid going home. She no longer cooked, he no longer sent her flowers, and the years pasted.

The only aspect of their marriage that hadn't dissolved over the years was the physical one. She was still the best lay he'd ever had, and more often then not, they be arguing and one of them would snap and jump the other. It made for some wild, passionate nights. But it couldn't fix them, he knew that. In the morning he'd wake up early, and practically sneak out of his own house. Then they'd start all over.

He knew he was pulling away from her, putting up a cold façade, hoping to discourage her from constantly throwing questions at him, which she did, but she began pulling even farther away from him then ever before.

They pretended to be a happy couple for the public and her family, for personal reasons and for business reasons. Hell, not even Blaise, his best friend, knew what was going on between him and Ginny.

And now she wanted a divorce. Could he give it to her? Just because they were no longer blissfully happy, just because she didn't trust him to be faithful, and the most they interacted was through sex or fights, doesn't mean that he didn't still love her.

…Did it?

OoOoO

**Ginny**

Ginny rested her cheek against the cool marble sink, fighting nausea. Morning sickness is going to be the death of her.

"How're you feeling?" Pansy asked from the doorway of the bathroom, looking worried. One sniff of the omelet Ron had made for her and she was sent running.

"It'll pass." After a few more deep breaths, sure enough, it did. She brushed her teeth quickly and wandered back over to the kitchen table, taking her seat and eyeing her eggs warily. Carefully taking a bite, she found she was suddenly famished. Before she knew it, she had finished her entire plate, looking up she saw Pansy barely through half of hers.

"Well, at least the baby won't be picky." Pansy laughed, and Ginny and Ron joined in.

Telling Ron she was pregnant was hard, but necessary. Ronald had always been her favorite brother and the thought that he would be disappointed in her was a scary thought, but if she was going to be staying here while she was avoiding her husband, it would've become very obvious, very fast. Luckily, while he did tell her he'd want her to patch things up with Draco, he was also aware that it wasn't his choice to make and even said so.

Blaise hadn't told Draco where her hideout was, but he had succeeded in guilting her into at least contacting him so he wouldn't worry. Worry, she wanted to snort in a _very_ unlady-like manner. The man had pretending she wasn't anything but a shag buddy for years now, and now he was _worried_. She'd written several drafts to the letter she'd sent several days ago, each one shorter then the last. Finally she sent one, with the bare minimum.

Well, Ginny sighed, she couldn't avoid him forever. Quickly scrawling out a note with a time and place to meet her for lunch tomorrow, she sent it off before she could talk herself out of it. She'd given him a few days to think things through, hopefully it worked.

She would find out tomorrow.

A/N: Well, what'd you guys think about Draco? I heard a fun quote in class today (where I was writing out this chapter! Heh) that seemed to go along fetchingly with my story. "There are always three sides to a story: yours, mine, and the truth." I'm excited about where this story is going and I'm estimating about seven more chapters. Review and show me some love!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ginny**

Ginny walked cautiously into the small, not-too-well-known café ten minutes before the time she'd told Draco to meet her. And she had no idea what to expect. Would he even show up? Maybe. Would he be angry?

Probably.

"Can I help you?" A young hostess smiled at her, and she forced a pleasant smile on her own face to match.

"Yes, my name is Ginny and I had a reservation for two—"

"Oh wonderful, your gentleman has already arrived and is waiting for you! Here, let me show you the way." The girl took off and Ginny, who was hit with unexpected surprise, had to force her legs to follow the hostess. What had surprised her, that Draco had actually bothered to grace her with his presence or that he was early? He had been late to dinner on their seven year wedding anniversary by almost an hour, but he could be early _now_?

Seconds later she was standing face to face with the man who had broken her heart over and over again during their seven years of marriage, her husband Draco. He was smiling beautifully at the hostess, who walked away a little unsteady after such a smile (not that Ginny blamed her) and not that Draco noticed, because his eyes had been trained fully on her since the moment she appeared. It unnerved and excited her, which made her that much more angry. Why did he still have such a great hold on her?

"Hello Ginevra." He greeted her, his tone was polite and reserved.

"Draco." She nodded at him. "Are you ready to talk about this?"

His eyes were now icy and guarded, but he swept an elegant hand at her. "Go ahead."

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Draco couldn't decide which urge was calling to him strong, the urge to yell at her, to shake some sense in her, or to kiss her. So instead, he decided he'd hear her out first. He put on a blank face and gestured at her. "Go ahead."

He watched as she breathed a big sigh, before starting. "It's for the best, Draco. For me, for _you_, and for—" She snapped her mouth shut, cutting herself off, and he didn't even have a chance to wonder what she had been about to say because she was starting again, more slowly then before "I just don't want to do this any more. I'm not happy. You're not happy. And we shouldn't be wasting our lives trying to pretend that we are. It doesn't make sense for us to be together any more and you know it."

He had to bite down his fierce instinct to automatically deny it. She was right, in a twisted way, they weren't happy. If he hadn't spent the past four days trying to figure out if he was still in love with his wife, he would demand that she come home right now, but he had, and he still wasn't sure if he still loved her. And he knew that was not a good sign.

If there was one thing Draco hated, it was being unsure of himself, and that insecurity like to hide behind anger. "You're giving up, Ginevra." His tone was mocking, though he really hadn't meant it to be. Her saw her eyes, which had looked faraway moments before flash with fury.

"Giving up? I have been trying for _years_, Malfoy. Years of fighting for you, for US, and now I've had enough."

A scoff. "It's not like you had any competition…" He couldn't help the lazy drawl that escaped him. Well, maybe he could have, but he didn't. Fighting with her was a force of habit now, it seemed. That depressed him.

"Oh really?" Ginny scoffed (a habit he wondered if she picked up from him…) her voice bitter, "I had to fight for your attention against your work, your secretary, your _business_ trips, and even then all I got was scraps of your attention here and there. Why? Because you avoid me, Draco. You don't want to come home to me any more."

It was true, and he wouldn't insult her or himself by trying to deny it. Still, he could see it hurt her that he didn't.

"I know you don't…" He knew she always tried to be strong in front of him, but her voice cracked, and he felt something grip his heart. "I know that you don't love me anymore, but I like to believe you did once. And if that's true I'm asking you Draco: divorce me. Let me go and let me be happy."

Still he remained silent, unsure of his next move. He had loved her once, he knew that for sure. It had been real once, but it had changed. Maybe he did still love her, but she didn't love him, and that was just as important.

With shaking fingers, Ginny pulled off her wedding ring and placed in on the table in front of him, before looking up at him. And in that moment he knew.

Tears were leaking down her cheeks and her lower lip was trembling, but it was her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes that showed him of all the years she'd been suffering, all the pain she'd endured, that she couldn't—wouldn't!—take anymore.

And that was when he knew: He wanted her to just be happy.

And to do that, he had to let her go.

"Fine." His voice came out harsh, as he fought against some unknown emotion that seemed as though it was choking him. But his soon-to-be ex-wife just blinked at him, confused. "Alright, Ginny. I'll divorce you."

He'd actually expected her cheer for her victory, but he was unprepared for the quick display of emotions that danced across her face in a matter of seconds. Joy, bitterness, surprise, disappointment, relief…

But she just reached across the table, and squeezed his hand, whispered a soft "Thank you." He barely noticed as she told him she'd Floo him about the details so he just nodded briskly in acknowledgment. So she grabbed her purse, and left.

"Can I get you something to drink, sir?" A smiling waiter approached, almost shocking him in comparison to how strenuous the past ten minutes had been.

"Yes. Alcohol." He turned to watch his wife walk out of the restaurant, out of his life. "Lots of alcohol."

OoOoOoO

**Ginny**

"Sooooooo?" Pansy and Luna sat at the Weasleys dinner table, already stocked full of chocolate and hot tea, just waiting for Ginny to arrive. The moment she did, the integration began.

"Hmm?" Ginny responded absentmindedly. "Oh! The nurse said that the baby is doing fine and gave me some pills and a five mile long list of things I can't eat."

Both girls rolled their eyes, before Luna jumped in. "We're definitely glad to hear that, Gin, but we were really wondering about you meeting with Draco earlier! How'd it go?" Luna was practically bouncing on her seat, and Pansy was leaning forward in anticipation.

Unbidden, the thoughts of her earlier afternoon came racing back. She couldn't believe he'd agreed. It was what she wanted, what she'd been begging him to agree to for over a week now, but she couldn't help feeling more then a tinge of disappointment when he agreed.

He didn't love her and he didn't want her. And she was a fool for hoping he would prove her wrong. In truth, she hadn't been truly hoping, but somewhere, hidden behind the conjugated French verbs she'd never mastered and the arithmetic she never used, she had held out a tiny flame of hope that he might still love her, but he blew that flame out today. It felt like she'd been slapped. _Hard_.

"He agreed." She told her two best friends in a matter-of-fact voice.

"WHAAAAT!?" She nodded her head up and down repeatedly, but didn't answer the twenty questions that followed in quick succession, opting for biting her lip instead to try to keep her irrational tears at bay.

This was what she wanted. He agreed and now she was free of that cold, neglected lifestyle and she could start all over again with just her and her baby. She was glad.

And yet… and yet she wasn't.

"—Ginny I'm sure you're so happy and…" Luna stopped gushing mid-sentence, finally noticing her friends' distress. Her voice turned softer, more hesitant. "Ginny? You are happy. I mean, this is what you wanted…Isn't it?"

"Of course it is." Her voice sounded so positive.

But really, she wasn't so sure.

A/N: Please don't kill me, I've just been so busy that I haven't had the time or energy to sit down and type this out! But there it is, next one should be coming soon! Please show me some love! : )


End file.
